Bajo la daga
by Krystal Psych
Summary: Muchos invocadores aun conservan muchos de los famosos aspectos navideños, uno muy popular es Katarina la Belleza Mortal. Una típica partida en League of Legends, y dos asesinos combatiendo por ganar su línea, pero se podría decir que Talon no se esperaba esa daga adornada con muérdago sobre su cabeza. ONE-SHOT. Talon x Katarina.


**Mi segundo fic de League of Legends, esta vez se me ocurrió gracias a mi primo que me mostró el skin spotlight de Katarina la Belleza Mortal y como la daga tenia muérdago puse a trabajar mi mente enferma xD **

**Disfruten :D**

* * *

_**Bajo la daga.**_

— ¡ASESINATO DOBLE ENEMIGO!

La voz resonó por toda la Grieta del Invocador, mientras Jinx y Leona reían frente a los cuerpos inertes de Ezreal y Taric. Ambas compañeras fueron bajó su torreta y luego se tele transportaron directo a su base.

Talon se maldijo en sus adentros. ¿Qué más podía esperar de este equipo suyo?

El pudo haberlos ayudado si no fuera por el jungla enemigo que casi le arrebata su vida. Para su suerte consiguió entrar a la zona de su torreta. Suspiró cansado y regresó a su base sin más.

De vuelta a la línea de mid, Talon vio a Katarina girando con su Acero Siniestro, lanzando dagas rebotantes y haciendo Shunpos en los súbditos para conseguir oro extra.

Katarina se giró al ver a Talon acercarse a su rango, y le sonrió de manera complacida. Como había pasado la época Navideña, algunos invocadores conservaban esos aspectos. Katarina se miraba hermosa en ese traje, no le diría nada a ella. No se atrevería a faltarle el respeto de esa manera.

Katarina giró de nuevo con Acero Siniestro y en un giro le guiñó el ojo a Talon. Talon se vio obligado a tambalearse. Maldición. ¿Cómo pudo tambalear siendo un asesino de ese rango? Katarina lo volvía loco siempre. Nunca lo admitiría, pero era cierto.

El vestido de Katarina, un traje de Santa Claus femenino y corto, de un color rojo intenso y medias con rayas blancas y verdes, con pequeños lazos verdes al inicio de la media. Su cabello, que esta vez no era rojo, si no de un rosa combinado con anaranjado, como un color melocotón, en su cabeza tenía unos cuernos de reno, y sus cuchillos eran dorados con adornos de estrellas al inicio del filo. En sus manos tenía unos guantes negros que cubrían gran parte de la seda roja con rayas blancas que hacían juego con el vestido.

A decir verdad era la primera vez que la veía con su aspecto navideño. Talon llevaba su aspecto clásico.

Katarina giró por tercera vez, pero ahora más cerca de Talon. Talon sabía que Katarina estaba planeando algo, lo notaba en sus ojos, no era que la conociera tan bien, pero lo suficiente para recordar cuándo iba a pasar algo malo. Como cuando aquel incidente en la cocina cuando eran niños, o cuando dejó a su hermana en un árbol y ésta no podía bajar, o cuando le hizo una broma pesada a LeBlanc y culpó a Dr. Mundo, pero este no pudo defenderse muy bien con palabras y terminó recibiendo la furia de LeBlanc. Katarina podía ser malvada, odiosa, arrogante y compulsiva, pero Talon sabía que cuando estaba con él o Cassiopeia, era toda una infantil, dulce y amable chica, pero siempre ha sido compulsiva, nadie le quitara eso.

Terminó distrayéndose un poco, y vio como Katarina había dejado de girar también. Ambos se miraron un momento, y Katarina agitó sus hombros. Estaba riéndose. Pero… ¿Qué le resultaba tan gracioso?

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Tengo que mandarte a tu base, Talon.

— No lo harás.

Lo mataría. No se lo iba a permitir. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a Katarina como enemiga, pero si sería la primera vez que lo haría con esa distracción de traje que ella vestía. Giró hacia la derecha, mientras ella lo hacía al mismo lado. Debía acercársele para silenciarla con su Degollar, pero ella sabía muy bien lo que pasaría si se descuidaba al menos un segundo.

No apartaba la vista de ella por dos razones. Una, si la perdía de vista podía lamentarlo, y dos, porque su belleza lo cautivaba de una manera que ni él mismo podía explicar.

Katarina giró con Acero Siniestro una vez más, luego usó un Shunpo, pero no se acercó a Talon lo suficiente para dañarlo. Talon vio, cuando usó sus ataques, que el Acero Siniestro tenía luces navideñas al girar, y que el Shunpo dejaba un polvo verde claro al aparecer y reaparecer en un lugar. Eran nuevos efectos, y luego le dio curiosidad por saber que harían la Daga Rebotante y el Loto Mortal, pero tampoco era tan estúpido como para dejar que ella lo probara en él.

— ¿Disfrutando de tu aspecto, eh?

Katarina dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y lanzó su Daga Rebotante en los súbditos. La daga rebotó 5 veces, pero solo había 4 súbditos, el quinto rebote cayó en Talon. Recibió algo de dolor, pero no importa. Miró encima de su cabeza para ver si había algo nuevo en la daga, y en efecto sí. Tenía algo verde y adornado enredado en la daga, entonces se dio cuenta de que era muérdago. Cuando miró a Katarina, ella ya no estaba ahí. Había usado Shunpo para acercarse a Talon, y ahora estaba detrás de él.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, Katarina lo hizo girarse que hasta casi pierde el equilibrio, y ahora ambos estaban frente a frente. Ella le sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

— Estoy disfrutando mucho de mi aspecto.

Katarina no perdió el tiempo, agarró al asesino por el cuello de la camisa y besó a Talon en los labios antes de que la daga con muérdago desapareciera. Talon, aun sorprendido por ese beso, dejó que Katarina lo besara como quisiera, pero también él aprovecho, y le devolvió el beso. Pasó sus manos a la espalda de Katarina y la presionó más contra sí.

Luego de unos varios segundos, Katarina fue aflojando el agarre y se fue alejando lentamente de los labios del asesino. Talon, con los ojos entrecerrados no dejaba de ver a los ojos verde jade de Katarina, mientras ella le sonreía levemente.

— Feliz Navidad atrasada, supongo. —Katarina bajó sus manos y se alejó un poco de Talon.

Talon no sabía que decirle, pero sí que le había gustado el beso que habían compartido, o simplemente fue otra de las bromas de Katarina DuCoteau. Debía saberlo. La tomó fuertemente del brazo y ella lo miró confundida.

— ¿Fue una broma, Kat?

Katarina se encogió entre hombros, y apartó la vista de Talon. Talon la tomó del mentón para que lo viera, y la mirada de Katarina expresaba temor, algo no muy propio de ella. Ella abrió los labios un poco, pero cuando iba a decir algo, una nueva voz intervino entre ambos asesinos.

— ¿Ya se besaran? Estamos esperando.

Los dos asesinos miraron de donde provenía la voz y pudieron ver a Jinx y Leona en el arbusto del río que conducía a Dragón y la línea de bot. Jinx parecía aburrida, pero su cara de maniática le quitaba ese aspecto. Leona parecía resignada, todo support nunca debía dejar solo a su carry. Katarina le señaló a Talon al otro lado del arbusto que conducía a Baron, y la línea de top, ahí estaban Pantheon y Xin Zhao, que también parecían interesados en la situación. Luego notaron que Ezreal, Taric, y los enemigos, Diana y Shen (con su R) aparecieron en la línea de mid.

— La verdad es que se ve interesante. —admitió Ezreal riendo por lo bajo.

— Creería esto de Taric y Ezreal, pero ¿Shen? ¿En serio? —Katarina parecía molesta.

— El equilibrio en todas sus formas, ustedes dos necesitan equilibrarse en su relación. —respondió Shen casi como un reflejo, como si supiera que Katarina le diría eso.

— ¿Relación? —Katarina preguntó.

Se soltó del agarre de Talon para enfrentarse a sus aliados y sus enemigos en la partida actual. Miró a todos, Leona estaba claro que no quería estar ahí, y Diana la miraba con odio contenido. Pantheon parecía estarle prestando más atención a Leona que a la discusión, si es que a eso se le puede llamar discusión. .-.

— ¿Qué relación? —volvió a preguntar Katarina.

— No mientas, DuCoteau. —dijo Taric en tono grave. —. Te gusta Talon.

Katarina se sonrojó, y Talon también, pero trató de ocultarlo como mejor pudo, aunque a estas alturas seguramente todos ya se habrán dado cuenta, depende del tiempo en que estuvieron campeando su pequeña discusión.

— Pero no estamos en ninguna relación. —replicó Katarina.

— Jajaja. —rió Ezreal. —. Lo sigue negando después del beso.

Shen se agitó un poco, también se reía. La risa de Jinx resonó, creo que en todo el carril de mid. Xin Zhao se apoyó en su lanza para no caer al suelo por la risa que salía de sus adentros. Talon se encogió entre hombros, y miró a Katarina de reojo.

— Creo que debemos irnos ahora. —dijo Shen. —. Dejemos que equilibren su relación.

Ezreal y Taric bajaron a bot, junto con Jinx y Leona. Pantheon regresó al carril superior junto con Shen, y Xin y Diana regresaron a la jungla. Quedaron solo Talon y Katarina, avergonzados y un poco molestos. Había un incomodo silencio hasta que Talon habló.

— Estos campers…—dijo algo divertido.

Katarina soltó una pequeña risita y se giró para ver a Talon. Intercambiaron miradas un momento, luego ella habló:

— Talon…en verdad, yo te quiero.

Talon se acercó un poco y la tomó de las manos con suavidad y delicadeza. Se miraron a los ojos, y luego Talon dijo:

— Yo también a ti, Kat. Oh, por cierto, te ves hermosa así.

Luego se besaron, pero no sin antes escuchar unas risitas de parte de los arbustos del río.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Jajaja, esa Jinx está loca xD**

**Bueno, me encanta esta pareja, es que no sé, son tan hermosos juntos :3 Talon es tan agradable (según yo xD) y Katarina es una clase de chica que haría buena pareja con él. Bueno ahí nos leemos xD**

_**Krystal Psych**_


End file.
